


Let's (try to) Make a Match

by Mikotyzini



Series: One Shot Wonders [14]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Mostly Freezerbros, Oneshot, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikotyzini/pseuds/Mikotyzini
Summary: Weiss and Yang continue trying to make something happen with their respective partners. (A continuation toLet's Make a Match)
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: One Shot Wonders [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672768
Comments: 4
Kudos: 221





	Let's (try to) Make a Match

"Ah… _love_ the weekends," Yang said - stating the obvious, but _someone_ had to do it. Turning to Blake, she grinned. "What do you wanna do today? Maybe a hike? Check out a new restaurant?"

"Actually...I was thinking we could mix it up today."

The response caught her complete attention in a heartbeat.

"Oh?" she asked, raising her brow while thinking of what Blake could mean. "What's that?"

"I thought we could switch partners today," Blake answered, knocking the grin right off of Yang's face while gesturing towards Ruby. "There are a few new exhibits we wanted to check out at the student center, and we thought you and Weiss could hang out while we do that."

The answer was not _at all_ what Yang expected. And when she glanced at Weiss, she could tell it was equally unexpected by their most surly teammate. Either that, or Weiss was eating slices of lemon again.

"Uh...if that's what you want?" Yang replied, her disappointment growing when Blake smiled and nodded.

"It'll be fun!" Ruby piped in, practically glowing at the prospect of whatever new weapon Beacon brought in for analysis. "Partner-switching day!"

Somehow, Yang managed a chuckle while Ruby pulled Blake out of the room - heading off on their great adventure. But, as Ruby's chipper voice floated down the hall, Yang turned to Weiss in confusion.

"So...I guess we're hanging out today?"

Weiss' response to roll her eyes and sit at the desk.

"Guess I'll get ahead on next week's assignment then," she muttered while pulling out a notebook and flipping open a textbook. Meanwhile, Yang sat on Blake's bed and stared towards the door - flabbergasted by what just happened.

It was kind of a thing - like a routine or a habit - that she and Blake hung out on the weekends. That's just...what they did. Hiking, trying new places to eat, shopping, finding some scary-high place to sit and talk...that's what weekends were for! And Yang loved every moment of it. Well, she loved every minute with Blake.

But Blake wanted to hang out with Ruby today? What was that about? Did that mean she was tired of spending time together? Or maybe...did she _prefer_ spending time with Ruby? Did she like Ruby...more than Yang?

"Weiss," Yang said when she had a sudden, awful thought.

"Hmm?" Weiss replied, her eyes never leaving the page.

"What if…what if _they_ like each other?"

The question finally broke Weiss away from her studying, as she huffed and gave Yang an amused look.

"I don't think that's the case."

"Think about it!" Yang said, hurrying across the room and pulling over a chair to sit beside Weiss. "They both like reading -" she said in a quieter voice.

"I like reading," Weiss cut in, but Yang just shook her head and continued.

"They both like reading _fantasy-type_ stories," she clarified, to which Weiss had no rebuttal. "They love geeking out over weapons, and watching that weird show about making weapons, and _clearly_ they'd rather spend time with each other than with either of us!"

Weiss huffed again - still skeptical - but her eyes were losing some of that firm resolve they'd just had.

"They're friends -"

"Just like you're friends with Ruby?"

This time, Weiss' response was the purse her lips and crease her brow.

But Yang had her there. They both knew about each other's slightly-massive-and-growing-by-the-minute crushes on their partners. So sure, Weiss could claim to be Ruby's friend, but Yang knew that was the _least_ of her desires.

"Well," Weiss finally replied. "If that's what she wants -"

When Weiss tried to turn away, Yang caught the edge of the chair and turned her back.

"That's it? You're giving up without a fight?"

"What else am I supposed to do? If Ruby likes Blake...like that...then I'll have to accept her choice."

"No, no, no," Yang said, shaking her head at the foolishness of that response. "If _they_ get together, _we'll_ have to get together - and sorry, but I don't wanna do that."

"What? Why would we have to get together?"

"Because! If we don't, it'll be obvious that we liked them instead. But if _we_ started dating, we'd convince them that we didn't _actually_ have feelings and can be happy for them!"

"That makes no sense."

"Well, whatever!" Yang said with a shake of her head. "Just - we're not giving up! We're doing the opposite of giving up!"

When Yang stood up, Weiss looked at her curiously.

"Which is…?"

Realizing that this was her time to come up with an awesome plan, Yang searched her brain before saying the first thing that came to mind.

"Come on! We're going to the student center."

Grabbing Weiss' hand and pulling her into the hall, Yang ignored the sputters from behind her while hurrying towards their destination.

"Yang, this is a horrible idea," Weiss protested as they rushed outside and across the lawn to the big building housing the student center.

"You don't even know what it is yet!"

"I don't have to hear it to know it's a horrible idea."

"We're not going down without a fight!" Yang replied as the doorway loomed ahead of them. Instead of more complaints, she only heard a heavy sigh from behind her - which meant that Weiss was _secretly_ on board with whatever Yang planned to do. Weiss just couldn't _say_ she was on board without agreeing with one of Yang's ideas, which would never happen.

After taking a quick peek through the front door to make sure the coast was clear, Yang pulled it open and snuck inside. If Blake and Ruby were checking out the new weapons, they'd be in the auditorium just to the left. If they turned towards the lobby, they'd spot Yang and Weiss - which meant they needed a good place to hide.

"Come on," Yang whispered, making a beeline across the doorway of the auditorium and ducking behind a potted tree. From there, she pushed a few branches to the side and searched for their partners.

Several stations were set up at various spots around the auditorium, each holding a crazy weapon that students were free to look at and even try out, in some instances. Many were donated, but some were discovered and brought to Beacon for analysis - professors and students alike.

"There they are."

"Where?" Yang asked, doubling her effort and focusing on the left half of the room when Weiss pointed that way. Seconds later, she spotted the dual objects of their affection - Blake and Ruby poring over a green and black longsword that had a sinister sheen to it.

Ruby was talking about something while her nose practically touched the blade. She must've made a joke, because Blake laughed - the happy sound making Yang's heart do a backflip all the way across the room.

"What's your plan?" Weiss whispered while both of them watched the interaction take place.

"Step one - study your enemy -"

Weiss let out a short huff at the response and nudged Yang's shoulder.

"Are you saying Ruby's your enemy?"

"If she's going after Blake, she is!" Yang replied, unwittingly breaking into a smile when Ruby's cheerful giggle reached her ears. "Dammit," she muttered while Weiss smirked at her. "It's not my fault Ruby's so cute!"

"Can't argue with you there…" Weiss replied, turning back to the auditorium and watching her partner skip to the next weapon. "So what're we supposed to do? Walk over and interrupt?"

Yang scoffed at the amateur suggestion.

"Please. We're not doing anything like that. We're here to observe their interactions."

"So...we're spying on them."

" _Observing_ their interactions."

"This is dumb."

"Come on, Weiss," Yang said, turning towards the ornery girl. "Can you really tell me that you're ok with this? Do you think Blake is better for Ruby than you are?"

Knowing she made a good point there, Yang watched the wheels turn in Weiss' head before an answer appeared.

"Of course not."

From the haughty tone, Yang knew she had Weiss firmly on her side now. Which was good! If this was going to work, it needed to be a team effort. With Weiss' book smarts and Yang's never-ending charm, the two of them could figure out a way to keep their partners from falling in love with each other.

Of course, the first step was determining how much work needed to be done.

"Do they look like they're flirting?" Yang asked, moving her head to the side in an effort to see Blake more clearly.

"Hard to say…they're smiling a lot though."

"Smiling doesn't mean flirting," Yang replied. "At least not when Ruby's involved - sorry."

Weiss' sigh said that she was already aware of that fact, which only made it more difficult to determine who Ruby might actually like. She literally liked everyone and threw smiles around like they were going out of style.

"Weren't you supposed to get her thinking about romance?" Weiss replied, sounding just a _little_ bitter about the work she'd cut out for herself when deciding she wanted to date Ruby, of all people.

"I have been! But she's like...dead set on staying innocent."

"Why don't you go talk to her about sex again," Weiss said dryly. "That worked so well last time."

"Ha ha. You tease, but she could hardly look at you for the next week - how's that for progress, huh? Meanwhile, what've you done for me? A big fat nothing."

"Excuse me?" Weiss said, turning to Yang with an expression of disbelief. "I set you up as Blake's lab partner for the rest of the year."

"You mean you set yourself up as Ruby's lab partner _first_ ," Yang pointed out. "I happened to get Blake in return."

"Regardless, you get to work with Blake. You're welcome."

"Right, because working on lab reports is _sooo_ romantic. Come on, Weiss - step up your matchmaker game! I got Ruby to think about sleeping with you!"

"You act like that's all I want to do with her," Weiss retorted while her cheeks reddened.

"It's _one of_ the things you want to do," Yang teased, poking Weiss in the shoulder as her blush deepened.

Weiss scoffed and opened her mouth to respond, but she wasn't the one to speak next.

"Uh, guys?"

Both of them froze at Ruby's voice, and when Yang turned to the side, she found her sister and Blake looking down at them.

"What're you doing?" Blake asked, motioning to their slightly-baffling spot hidden behind a little tree.

"Oh! Hey guys!" Yang said, popping to her feet and trying to laugh off her growing embarrassment. "Didn't realize you were right here! Weiss and I tried to figure out what we wanted to do - since we were supposed to hang out and all - and we decided to check out Beacon's trees! Right, Weiss?"

When Yang elbowed Weiss in the side, Weiss gave her a glare that probably would've turned less-hot people into ice.

"Yes," Weiss replied anyway. "Beacon prides itself on its expansive horticulture. There's at least a hundred different species of trees spread across campus."

The crazy-specific answer made Yang chuckle and shake her head, attempting to diffuse the suspicion growing in Blake's gaze.

"See? Totally didn't know that."

"That sounds awesome!" Ruby replied, eating up the lie while hopping over to Weiss' side. "Do you know where the others are? Can we go find them?"

Surprise flashed through Weiss' eyes as she glanced at Blake then back to Ruby.

"We can, but I thought you and Blake were going to hang out?"

"We're done!" Ruby announced. "Not much new stuff today - already looked at everything!"

"Oh, then, of course we can. Want to start at the gardens by the pond?"

When Ruby nodded, Weiss found another one of those goofy, lovestruck smiles and gestured them out of the building. With a hop, skip, and blinding grin, Ruby held the door for Weiss before both left the student center behind - neither bothering to say goodbye or ask Yang and Blake if they wanted to come along.

"So…" Blake said, turning to Yang with a smirk. "I guess absence really does make the heart grow fonder."

Way too happy to be back in Blake's presence once more, Yang had already smiled and nodded before the words fully sank in.

"Wait - what?" Shaking her head to clear the Blake-induced haze, Yang felt her confusion rise at Blake's smug smile. "Wait a second - was this entire thing a trap?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. But let me ask you something…" After looking both directions in the lobby to make sure they were alone, Blake leaned towards Yang's ear - making her blush in the process.

"How sneaky do you think you and Weiss are?"

Moving away, Blake watched in growing amusement while Yang stuttered and tried to keep her blush from spiraling to deep red territory.

"U-uh, I mean -" she stammered, frantically searching for an answer that wouldn't give everything away. "I guess - I don't know what you mean?"

"Come on, Yang." Smiling at the stutters, Blake shook her head. "I know Weiss likes Ruby - and I know you agreed to help her get a date."

Shocked, relieved, and disappointed all at once, Yang heard a rush of air leave her lungs before she managed to laugh.

"O-oh, yeah!" she said with a chuckle. "Yeah, uh, yup. Weiss likes Ruby. That's...exactly it."

"I'll help you," Blake replied with a smile. "I think they'd be really cute together."

Turning towards the doors leading outside, Blake gestured for Yang to follow - which she did with a sigh of longing while watching her partner walk ahead of her.

"Yup. So cute..." she whispered, silently cursing Weiss for being the worst matchmaker ever. Seriously, they made a deal! But now Weiss was walking around the gardens with Ruby looking at trees and flowers, while Yang and Blake spent all day together collaborating on secret plans for their teammates.

Actually...that didn't sound bad at all.


End file.
